


So much more

by Pretty_Spectrum



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cause its so good, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Included game dialogue, M/M, My first slow burn with smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Spectrum/pseuds/Pretty_Spectrum
Summary: Thanatos was certain he could deal with his relationshipwith Zagreus, despite their past when young. He was sure nothing would come out of. As his feelings were now buried down and forgottenBut when the young prince decided to shower him with gifts Thanatos were pushed to question it all. Lighting a dying  flame he was not ready for.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	So much more

In the realm of the mortals, humans would spend their days on frivolous actions such as desire and love. Though the Gods were no difference, taking part in the same in activities the humans would spend all their lives on. Their own lives were too long to waste it all in only one way like love affairs, aside from Aphrodite 

But the Gods being higher beings and proud would of course mingle themselves in human customs they see not to low for their own superiority, so much that they became famous for those numerous encounters. Their lovers tended to differ between race, gender and even frequency. So relationships only based on sex and intimacy were no weird concept among the Gods, even between themselves

Zagreus was joviel, acting lively and curious so it was no surprise for Thanathos when he showed interest of doing as such. Following the same actions of his God lineage 

The two of them knew each other from their early days, being friends in the young master perspective. So much that he would feel free to ask for request out of Thanatos, carnal requests. Where he would comply, only doing so to satisfied Zagreus curiosity.

Their encounters happened quickly having them go their separate ways after they were done. Thanatos would be back to his job and Zagreus to whatever he was doing in that day 

As their relationship started to grown more, such encounters became few and far between and now they would not meet anymore to lay down together but to simply chat in Zagreus initiative.

Their relationship in the beginning were one of mere acquaintances for small talks and short one sided laughs to suddenly intimate partners . Then all were back to normal just as fast as it was changed, all in Zagreus ' decision

It was always because of Zagreus. Really. He would be the one to talk with him , to decide what they would do, to create a mess that he would be sent to fix it. And he would always follow him with minor protests. Thanatos didn't know what to take from that. 

At the time he was not phased by sudden actions and barely minded such approaches when it started, doing just as the young master wanted. To feel his hands on his body, to share experimental kisses and be taken was something he sold himself to not affect him, it was just to sacciate Zagreus curiosity and hunger but nothing more. Their feeling were not one of love

Feeling emotions were not a useful thing in his eyes anyway

" Hey Thanatos how was it ? " Zagreus asked as he brushed his thumb over his own lips after he ended their kiss

Their were in the open garden of the underworld where they trained or spend time together with one another since they were children, sometimes together with Megaera . Nyx had asked this from him after all, to be the young lord companion and he could never refuse her 

This time it was only the two of them, they had spared for two hours and then decided to rest. That gave Zagreus the chance to make one of his request to Thanatos for them to try kissing as they been doing so for the past few minutes 

" Its was good young master" Thanatos said straightening himself 

Zagreus grunted in annoyance in hearing his title, just in a time like this. He never liked being call by his title much less when it was Thanatos saying it 

" I told you before. Just call me Zagreus " 

Thanatos looked at him processing this request, nodding shortly and repeating his answer differently 

" It.. It was good Lord Zagreus " he repeated again in the same tone 

Zagreus sighed but decided to not press further on correcting Thanatos and accepted his answer. 

" Lord Zagreus I'll have to leave soon, now that our spar session is over " he said shortly making Zagreus lift his head and look at him 

" Just this one more, just this one " Zagreus said getting close to him while smiling. He holded his chin lightly and said " Now Thanatos , open your mouth more this time please " 

Thanatos slightly flustered but did as asked just as the other times Zagreus had suggested something like this.

Thanatos always complied 

Those days were long gone, now their relationship were back to what its used to be, he was sure he wouldn't have to worry much about it anymore. Deciding to put those thoughts away from his mind even further 

But he was wrong 

" Here, for you! " - Zagreus said while showing his hand that was holding an item to Thanatos direction 

" Now what is this? " . Thanatos said in a tired tone. " I don't want your garbage Zagreus. If you don't want it then throw it away "

" Its not garbage, Than. Its a present ". Zagreus said with laughter in his voice 

" A present? What for ? "

" No ' for '. I just wanted to give it to you" - when Thanatos opened his mouth to retort he quickly added " Just because I thought you would like it, thats all " 

Thanatos accepted the gift with dubious eyes and then dissapeard. It was odd. Yes Zagreus would be the one to do such a thing but it was still surprising to him. But he thought it would be one time thing and decided to ignored it 

But he was proven wrong again when after chasing Zagreus many times from Lord Hades orders. Thanatos encountered himself being given a gift by Zagreus again and again

" What is with the generosity lately ? Look... I'll just have it stashed with the rest if you have nothing better to do than to dumb it off on me"   
  
" Hey that's a good idea. Maybe one day we can throw a party that'll even leave the Olympus jealous " Zagreus said in his usual happy tone .

Such a Zagreus response that made in sigh before dissapearing again

Thanatos was filled with doubt, they no longer sleep together by Zagreus own decision, he never again requested anything of sorts from him, deciding on just stopping such actions all together and Thanatos silently went along. So what was he doing ? 

They talked normally after all that, just like it was never happened, to suddenly go out of his way to give him gifts. One better than the other in fact, he had noticed. Was just strange

Was the young prince courting him, perhaps ?. The though of it made Thanatos flutter inside. No, no no that couldn't be possible he told himself but the feeling still lingered for his displeasure. Why would Zagreus court him ?

There was no explanation Thanatos ' head could come up with that wasn't similar to stupid thoughts of a young maiden in love. He then decided to ignored it all and be prepared for the next time 

He was waiting to encounter Zagreus. This time he didn't have any presents with him which just made his plan easier

" Thanatos"- Zagreus said surprise of seeing him but the smile on his lips growing wider 

" Hello Zagreus, I see you're still alive " 

" Of course. I'm happy to see you here. You don't seem to be trying to stop me today " 

He had to fight a smile wanting to appear in his lips. Their encounters was starting to be challenging for him to keep his usual stoic demeanor , where Zagreus would great him with his usual smile Thanatos would have to fight to not let himself be taken by his pleasantries so easy. He was used to be the quiet one where Zagreus would take all the leads, but today he would try to make a change 

" I propose a challange today" He said trying to maintain his normal voice 

" Oooh... ? Thats new " Zagreus smiled with great interest 

" Lets see who can slay more shades than the other. Test if that journey of your was good for something after all " - Thanatos said in a playfully tone, clearly enjoying this more than he should 

" Don't have to tell me twice" 

The two then separated quickly to do their own killing. Thanatos was focused on his numbers but could hear Zagreus behind him but not letting himself be distracted by letting himself watch the Lord's son in action. That was always a sight to behold. To see him swing his weapon and run while sweating , the way he would crack a smile or laugh in any opportunity, made Thanatos feel .... he was getting off track .

Zagreus would make slightly come backs at him while slaying shades that made Thanatos retort with fake annoyances. He even tried to hit than at some point, an useless attack that did nothing to him besides making him give Zagreus an annoyed look that only made him laugh out loud in response. They were having fun, even Thanatos 

When finished both of them went to tell his numbers. As much as Thanatos has tried to manipulate his gane they have ended in a tie whith both of them having slayed 24 shades in total 

" I guess we match" Zagreus said laughing even though he was out of breath and slightly hurt 

Zagreus were very content even if he wasn't won, saying their little challange was a lot of fun and exciting. Thanatos tried to maintain his face even, but hearing Zagreus laugh made it more difficult to stay still. He had failed in his plan, he was suppose to have lost and give Zagreus the gift. But as the challange went along he let himself go, this has never happened...

" Yes I think so too..." Thanatos said shortly " Well, take this anyways" he turned his face to the side while giving Zagreus his gift, the Centaur heart in small embarrassment 

After a few minutes of silently, he turned to look at Zagreus again. He no longer were smiling widely and letting out hort laughs here and there. He was frozen in place looking at his gift in surprise and was he embarrassed?

" W-wow Than, thanks !" He said a little shy " I wasn't expecting you to give me anything, I didn't even won " 

" Well after all those gifts you already gave me, let's call it even " Thanatos was intrigued by Zagreus reaction on his gift but also feeling a little smug deep down Not so fun when it is with you huh ? Zagreus 

" This reminds me of when we would spar when we were younger " He said 

Then it came to Thanatos, the moments he tried to maintain out of his mind. Those spar sections on itself were of no importance, but the small moments were Zagreus would make their pauses into intimate moments, holding him and doing as he pleased for his curiosity. Trying to see each way of kissing was better or where was the better place his hands could go. All while Thanatos stood there saying he was only laying a hand 

He couldn't stop before he felt warmth come to his face and looked down once again. Zagreus looked confused by his reaction but then suddenly as if remembering the same memories Thanatos did, Zagreus face started to flush as well 

" Erm... Than... I-I " flustered he started to stutter something he had never done before 

Seeing such an unlikely reaction out of the Young Lord Thanatos couldn't hold his tongue any longer 

" What am I to you Zagreus ? As of late " He simply asked. He wanted to know " Cause sometimes with you, I..." he sighed waiting for an answer 

Zagreus froze on his broken sentence and swallowed but did not say anything. His expression was hard, as if he was also questioning himself about it 

" I'm sometimes of lost myself Thanatos" he said trying to hold a smile " Though the one thing I know is its always really good to run into you out here, it's exciting! Getting to spar with you and all that. I really like it " 

Thanatos was waiting for a reply that would help him decipher how to deal with all this. And this wasn't it. Zagreus only took the words out of his mouth. It was not what he wanted but it was comforting to know Zagreus were the same as him 

" You didn't answer my question. Though, you know something? Forget I ask. I've got to go " And taking his chance he dissapeard away 

As much as Thanatos would build his walls as harder he could to block outsiders, he could not deny Zagreus charm and to why he was easy to befriend almost everyone. It was quite obvious once you meet him . To hear his laugh would create weird sensations inside of him that increase his annoyance with himself. And he didn't even know what Zagreus intentions were, he was falling to fast by his charms that were know to make that effect on everyone.

But Thanatos wasn't everyone , he was death incarnate, he shouldn't react like this. He couldn't let himself be taken by such frivolous emotions, having none was much more easier to live and to do his job, and Thanatos was nothing if not his job

The next time they meet Thanatos was in one of the corridors of the house, he was just back from talking with Nynx when Zagreus came to greet him.

" Hey Than... " he said a little sheepish 

" Zagreus..." Thanatos greeted him in his usual way 

Zagreus looked at him expectantly for a few minutes but after noticing nothing would come out of Death himself he sighed 

" About when we last spoke. I care about you Thanatos. A lot. Though you asked what you are to me... how am I even suppose to answer that ?"

Again. This wasn't an answer. But his tone was sincere, Thanatos had heard such a tone from him a lot lately but never about them. He wanted to know everything that was happening between them right now. To ease his mind. But what seemed to be too easy was a lot difficult than it may look

" Ugh I don't know" He confessed " Sometimes I get to thinking are we only friends or... look this is embarassing " 

" You're not alone there, Than" Zagreus said sending him an small smile 

He didn't really know what he expected to hear from Zagreus in the first place. Their past conversation were to no avail for how to deal with his emotions. He even went to Nynx herself to ask her for guidence but didn't have the courage to say it out loud

Zagreus was always so out and open. So different than him. Where Thanatos would gladly spend his days alone and quiet, Zagreus would spend his by chatting with others and doing what he earned at the moment. His urge to go to the surface was a mixture of those traits 

So he was expecting a solution out of the Young Lord, the one out of the two to most had it was him. And after spending days not being able to stop thinking about the prince, to even put his job aside to look for him and what he may need was torturing him in so much guilt he hasn't felt in years. He urged for a clear way out, for the sake of his mind and future .  
But Zagreus didn't fulfilled his wishes but looked just as lost as he did. He had to control his emotions so he wouldn't direct his frustrations onto him or his work, it wasn't fair to the prince. Thanatos was at wrong for putting everything on Zagreus in his desesperation.  
Gods why are emotions so complicated?

Both of them stood unconfortable without saying anything or too afraid to do so for a while. But Zagreus being who he is, decided to start talking about his new achivements and what he was current doing. Though the mood was still tense, he didn't know if the prince started talking on purposed to try and clean it but Thanatos was grateful for the chatting anyways 

While looking at Zagreus' face while he talked he started to noticed a few cuts on his skin . He had scratches on his face and and some on his neck that looked that were bleeding. He was definitely doing something earlier but with the Young Lord you can never be sure what 

" What is it with your current state ? " He asked curious making Zagreus stop what he was saying and pay attention to him

" What?... Oh this haha " Zagreus looked at his wounds and scratched his head " I was fighting with Meg just a moment ago... before I spoted you "

Oh Megaera he thought. The three of them were friends since they were children. And would still talk to one another when they could. It seemed that Zagreus also spent time together with her like he did with him. Thanatos pondered about how their relationship was, did he also give gifts to her as well ? Their friendship or anything similar were almost identical to their own, he didn't know if Zagreus also made such request to Meg when they were young. Although it wouldn't surprise him if he did.

Teenager Zagreus were a lot more unruly than he was now in many ways. But the thought about young Zagreus sharing the same touches he did to him with someone else was still in his mind, followed by a weird taste in his mouth. There was a lot about him Thanatos still didn't know or understood, that could also be referring to himself as well. Never would he thought that maintaining control would be so difficult for him 

" She got a little bit too rough with me there" he a small grin on his lips that hinted something 

Oh. He thought Was the young prince pleased by that ? He sounded like he was but that was odd to him. Normally being treated violently would not instigate a smile rather upset a few. It was another thing he didn't understand about the prince 

" You don't sound displeased " Thanatos declared "Do you enjoy when people treat you rough ?" 

Zagreus faced with such declaration did not give any answer. He only avoided his gaze while bitting his lips with a grin , his face flushed 

And just like that Thanatos' control shaped. If he was in his normal it would have even surprised him how fast it was gone, but now he was too focused on Zagreus response and what it meant . He was on him in an instant, so fast that the young lord was startled, clearly not expecting this. Well that made two of them 

" Thanat-" Zagreus tried to say before he was cut out by his own gasp

Thanatos was holding his ass with a strong grip while pushing the rest of his body firmly against his own. Zagreus hands went instantly to his arms trying to maintain balance making their bodies even more close. Thanatos hand holded his body thigh for a few moments, he then let his hands travel on the young Lord's body  
They would went up to his neck and shoulder to then to down to his lower back and thighs rewarding it part with a clutch 

Zagreus face was hidden in his shoulder, not daring to say a thing and only giving quick breaths with every new grip while dealing with Thanatos' exploration. His body was going more lax in his hold while doing nothing to stop him, something he could easily do

Zagreus responses were growing too much for Thanatos conscience to handle. What he was doing ? He was assaulting the son of Hades. He had clearly lost his mind and was going to lose his job soon maybe be even locked up for all eternity for such a shameful action. With great strength Thanatos turned his head wanting to see the prince expression. Zagreus' face was relaxed and flushed even further than before making Thanatos swallow with too many emotions. And before their eyes would meet Thanatos dissapeared 

Zagreus suddenly found himself standing alone. Flushed and too damn worked up than he would admit. Thanatos had just vanished, leaving him like that in the middle of what they were doing. What were they doing anyways? Zagreus wasn't sure while questioning himself on it he took noticed of where he was. They did all of that in the middle of an open corridor of the house. That was too risky even for him, much less for Thanatos. He didn't want to be caught while on it by his father of all people. Each lead his mind to remember what had just happened 

Zagreus was too surprise to say anything, it all happened so fast he couldn't react. Thanatos never did something like that so such an "attack" was completely out of the blue for him 

Suddenly Thanatos was on him, gripping his ass making him froze in surprise. Thanatos never did something like that. His grip was so strong and possessive, massaging his ass cheeks through his clothing, grasping it with his hands and even pulling them apart making Zagreus let out tiny gasps. He didnt know if they were for surprise or that such a touch was making him grew hot in a fast pace 

Apparently not content with only one area, his hands then went up to do the same with the rest of his body. His touches where gentle, his fingertips would lightly touch his skin while exploring to then give him a strong squeeze. Thanatos's hand would go up and down in all directions but always come back to his ass and give it a strong grip. It was two different actions from someone he never expected. Zagreus was shocked and growing excited

He felt fingertips on his tights that made him shiver. It was almost ticklish and he would have laughed in any other situation but now the touch only made him gasp in Thanatos' shoulder. No one has ever touched him there. Which brought up the proof, if it was anyone else Zagreus' would have made them stop by now, but that was Thanatos, he was shocked but could not make himself pull him away. He felt himself slowly go limb into his arms accepting the touch 

But then when he opens his eyes again Thanathos was gone leaving Zagreus in such a state, he was too confused and his body was too hot. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself to normal when he was done with that he went after Thanatos walking with purpose along the corridor, hoping it would cover whatever trace of what had just happened and how that was still affecting him 

He found Thanatos in his usual post. Standing like nothing had happened when he saw him his face clenched with emotion that Zagreus couldn't tell which. Thanatos' face was always so hard to read, his normal stoic face was something he grew used to. So when it showed signs of feelings he was afraid he couldn't read it them so well something that made him deeply upset. They know each other for ages and they're so called friends, so Zagreus at least expected to be able to tell what his friend was feeling. Thought he tried to keep this frustration of his a secret. He was embarrassed with his lack of ability 

But he was afraid that wasn't the case now  
Zagreus stood in front of him. He made sure his face didn't show any aggressive signs. He was afraid Thanatos would vanished again at any signs of anger coming from him. He hoped his expression was as tamed as he could manage while still leaking some of his frustrations onto it. So Thanatos would get the hint of what he wanted to discuss

Thanatos's looked like he was having an inside battle. His expression was quiet but his fists were clinched accompanied of short inhalings of breath as if he was fighting with himself to not leave all this while not making eye contact with him . After finally deciding to look at him he then closed his eyes and straightened himself as Zagreus did the same. Zagreus knew when Thanatos would straight himself to look higher and more compose he would then start talking. He was a victim of this a lot when Thanatos would decide to lecture him, so he was afraid he knew this trait of his well.

But different of those times he was hoping he would talk as much as he saw fit. Zagreus still didn't have words so he was dispose of leaving it to Thanatos this time in hope of maybe finding what he wanted to say 

" I beg you forgiveness for my previous behavior". He even lowered his head. Something he hasn't done since they were children " I'm afraid my actions were of some sort.... unexpected "

Yes they were Zagreus would like to say but decided to remain silent. The whole moment between the two was unexpected from Thanatos actions to Zagreus own reactions. All of it together would create a mist into his mind 

" I suggest we forget everything that came to pass" he said firmly even if his eyes where on the ground his voice was making a strong request

Wait everything? He couldn't possible mean... 

The young prince started to feel fear crawl into his chest. If Thanatos wanted to forget about everything about their weird relationship. From since they were kids with discovering touches until today with Zagreus' gifts. He would have done it, that was more than fair but the issue was. He didnt want to 

" E- everything ?"- Was all he could come up with. The uncertainty was taking all of his mind, he wouldn't force Thanatos to go along with something he himself couldn't name it. While his heart begged him to wait in a decision that wasn't his. Everything told him that this was it. It would end now. The unknown connection they were feeling towards each other, one so familiar and ao new. Their gifts, something that started so ordinary grew into something more meaningful. Were he would be excited where selecting his gifts waiting for the moment to give them finding himself smiling among the chaos to retrieve them. To have fun with Thanatos reactions to them and instantly start preparing for the next one just so he could relieve that moment over and over and over again

That was too much for him to handle that he found to have difficulty to breath. Thanatos' silence only worked to intensify the agony in his heart that even if he couldn't understand it fully. The pain made itself present 

" Of what just happened" Thanatos said shortly 

OH.

What was a storm of winds that screamed and threatened to uneven all surrounds was now quiet in an instant. His pain vanished and so was his fears. Zagreus was washed down by a wave of relief so big that if he had a chair next to him he would have begged to sit down 

" Oh... OH ! Y-yes, okay" He said trying to hold his excitement 

His relief must have leaked through his voice for Thanatos gave him a dubious look but luckly didn't press any further but continued talking 

" I'm afraid I let my emotions take the better of me " - He said in a tone of shame " I was suppose to do better" 

Still filled with his relief Zagreus couldn't help but smile " Emotions are good Than even if they seem to make you feel to much" 

With the same smile Zagreus walked closed until he holded Thanatos' arm in a gentle touch while Thanatos' eyes followed his action. " You should show them more" he found that his voice was reduced to a kind breeze, too intoxicated by his emotions." I know I would appreciated " 

Thanatos attention was focused on him as if unable to do give it to anything else. Upon hearing his last confirmation he opened a very small smile similar to one of defeat and said " I'll think about that " 

They separated ways again for a while with their meetings still the same but one could see that they were deeply waited . Zagreus was even happy when he found himself with Ambrosia that made in eager to give to Thanatos who was surprised by such a difficult to obtain gift. Their conversations followed the usual but Zagreus could noticed a small smile present in Thanatos lips and voice. That just made his own smile grew much more 

Today he was in the house walking on its corridors. Dangerous close to his father's chamber where he would be seated all day. His plan was to sneak past him so fast to be able to give him a chance to give him a lecture but when he got close he started to noticed he was already busy doing just that

His usual annoyed and angry voice echoed through the walls. Although Zagreus was used to hear such a tone from his father he was surprised for his tone to be directed towards someone that wasn't him. Past his good judgment and filled with curiosity he slowly approached wanting to find out which poor soul was the victim of his father's anger today. Unfortunately as he got close he started to noticed he also knew the voice receiving such a rough treatment by the God of the underworld. That was Thanatos's 

He got worried that somehow he had dragged Thanatos into anything bad. Guilty started to show as he listed in to their conversations. As his fathers continued his accusations towards Thanatos his assumptions and fears were confirmed. It was Zagreus's fault Thanatos was being yelled at like that and he felt nothing more than shame

His father was questioning him for his actions and favours towards him. Even going far as accusing him of betrayal. Zagreus was getting ready to jump in even if he knew Thanatos would be mad at him for making the situation worst he couldn't just watch him get yelled at by his father by something that was his fault 

But before he could do that. His father then began questioning Thanatos on the stance of their relationship. He was asking the questions Zagreus wanted to be the one to do, he wanted to feel anger at his father but was to curious about the answer 

" My lord he and I...." 

Did he laugh ? That was the close he has heard thanatos laugh in all the years they have know each other. It had been fast, anyone else would have dismissed it but it happened and he did so when talking about them. This knowledge made his chest warmth. That sound repeated in his head and made him feel special. Oh he would kill just so he would hear it again. So that he can be the reason for Thanatos' laughter

He waited for their discussion to be to see he had completely forgotten the reason he was close to his father's chamber in the first place. Still filled with the brief sound of Thanatos laugh he went to see him it had been just a few days since their last encounter but Zagreus found like he couldn't help himself while walking towards Thanatos usual spot. He found him there and could feel he was still feeling the affects of the discussion with his father so he tried to approach normally hoping it would work on him 

" Hey Than!" He said in his normal cheerful tone 

" Your father was angry at me" Thanatos did not look at him and his tone alone could freeze someone to death 

Well that goes from trying to light up the mood.

" isn't he always ?" He asked still trying to bright up Thanatos mood or at least get him to change the subject to one that didn't involve his father 

Zagreus thought seemed to get angrier at his dismissive response " Well perhaps with you but not with ME Zagreus " 

" I was pushed me aside for my recent too friendly attitude towards you. That I was being too much of He accused me of being a traitor to him ! I was more than certain I would lose my job at that moment " 

" Yeah... I heard some of it" He responded with a sense of guilty "

" I was pushed aside for my recent too friendly attitude towards you. That I was being too much of an accomplice and by that denying in fulfilling Lord Hades' order to stop you. He accused me of being a traitor to him ! I was more than certain I would lose my job at that moment. I hope you understand the gravity of this " 

" Yeah, I heard some of it... I get it" He responded with a sense of guilty. He felt like a child getting scolded by its mother 

" Your Father even asked about our relationship and what was I suppose to tell him that wasn't sure to put me into exile ! I myself doesn't even have a proper answer to such a question. I can't just risk my entire life efforst for some love affair of years in the past Zagreus!" 

" Yes, yes I understand it Thanatos and I'm sorry. You know I would never want to drag you into anything like my father's anger. If I could focus that solely on me so you could never feel victim of it I hope you know that I would do as such in a heartbeat" 

With such an answer Thanatos fell quiet. He looked uncertain for a moment and then turned his head so Zagreus couldn't see it. He hoped he had let his point across, he could never do anything bad to Thanatos 

" But if you want I could stop giving you gifts if that helped" he said half joking 

" I never said that!..." Thanatos response was instantly. Zagreus had to bite his lips to hold his laugh

Seeing he had been caught in his trap. Thanatos quickly bit his lips and turned his flushed face away. With that Zagreus could not longer hold in his amusement letting out small breath laughs trying to not bully death too much. When he opened his semi water eyes he found that Thanatos expression had soured a plenty amount making his laughter die quickly. His head was down and he looked conflicted and tired 

" What is it Than ?" He asked worried 

It took a while for Thanatos to respond. Still not making eye contact he asked " But what are we Zagreus? I find that I need this answer"

The question that seemed to haunt them. But as much as it would be easier to run from it. It was doing neither of them any good. He need to give Thanatos a proper response. One that he had been making for a long time now 

Many days had passed since that notorious encounter that left both of them visibly . Zagreus still could remember his heart clenching with his mind with the thought of Thanatos wanting to end everything. It was too much for it to been nothing or normal. He had feelings for Thanatos, that was obvious by now but he didn't know how Thanatos felt 

Even if he knew that getting rejected was going to take a great effect on him. He rold himself he would be fine. 

" Thanatos I came to realise in with our meetings that I started to feel attraction towards you. But not just that, no... Look, I care deeply about you Than. So much that this feelings that I have can be call as love and I would have no shame in confirming it. I know you're confuse about it all, the same way that I was but if you accept me I would like to take my time with you. With us. You're someone too special to me Thanatos and that will not change depending on your answer be sure of that. So I hope you give this a thought and if you don't want it like that or to have anything to do with me anymore. I'll understand" 

Thanatos was quiet during his love speech. He didn't know if he was grateful or embarrassed. But he finally said it and he hoped that means their run had came to an end, for better or for worse. He would go with whatever answer Than would give him 

" I would like some time to answer you on that" Thanatos said

" Of course, Than. Whenever you're ready. I'l lwait for you" he said with a small smile 

With that Thanatos dissapeard leaving Zagreus alone. He had finally said and now what for him to do is to wait and prepare himself for Thanatos' answer

Zagreus hadn't seen Thanatos for a while now but he believed he was still thinking about his response. Their relationship was kind of complex. He was coming to his room when he saw that someone was already there and was surprise to see it was Thanatos 

" Thanatos!... I would ask you to come in but I see there's no need for that " He eased it off with a laugh

" Zagreus just tell me" Thanatos said going straight to the point. He didn't know if he was grateful or not " Did you really mean what you said. You would take some time with us..." 

He was happy to seeing Thanatos after so long. He didn't know if he was going to get rejected or not but he was no longer going to hide away from his feelings 

" Yes, I mean it. I just tried to tell you... that all of this isn't just an impulse. I know all this is kind of a lot and I dont mean to push you. I'm here to tell you I'll wait for you if that's what it takes" 

" Knn! You have no grasp on what impulses to take actions upon and the ones to not. You say that you'll wait for me. But then I ask you this. What are you waiting for if I'm already here. I've been for a long time I'm afraid" his voice was so open and vulnerable that Zagreus couldn't contain himself 

That was the answer he had been waiting for dreaming even. Oh the goddess must have blessed him and he was not letting it go but take it with his full heart 

" Than I... eh oh you're right" he said approaching him so that their lips were inches apart " you're right"

He sealed their lips together for what seemed to have been forever. It sure had been for him. He lightly pushed Thanatos into his bed and started to strip him while taking the change to kiss his skin eagerly

Even in his young days the few times they have layed down together they never did on his bed, in his room. So everything felt so much more intimate than ever before. 

He resumed on his kisses while his hand worked on his tunic. After having striped his chest fully he admired the vision before him. Watching as with each breath Thanatos chest would go up and down, making his ribs appear and dissapear making his nipples more prominent. Zagreus then extended his hand deciding to play with them earning a small moan from above his head

When he lifted his face to meet Thanatos' his own was slightly flushed. Lips were red and puff from the kissing and his eyes looking at him with tension 

" Now Zagreus stop torturing me" he said 

" Oh but I was just admiring the beauty in front of me " he responded teasing 

" I think you have admired enough now please.... my love" 

My love

Zagreus then licked his lips, going down to suck on Thanatos throat with passion. Licking with with fervor and then leaving small bites wherever he could to then suck it making Thanatos whimper while one of his hands were playing with his nipples pinching and massaging it. The other went down to strip the rest of Thanatos' clothing leaving him finally naked under him 

Zagreus let go of Thanatos neck with a loud pop. Seeing how his work was and being happy to already see some marking on his skin. He then satisfied went to get out of his own clothing while Than looked at him with a ... expression 

" Like what you see ?" He asked with a grin in which Thanatos clearly shaped from gaze and scoffed 

Now naked with no concern for his nudity and lack of door in his room. Zagreus started to look for lube in his drawers, he didn't remember the last time he used it to masturbate but didn't quite recall where he left it. He hoped it would have enough for their night. He was growing more and more frustrated by the minute until he heard a cough from behind him 

Thanatos was now sitting on his bed, complete naked and with a small flush on his cheek 

" if you are looking for lubrification I believe there's some right here" he then pointed at two glass flasks that he recognized were lubrificant and were not his

" Than... did you?" A grin was threatening to show but before he could prolong his teasing Thanatos cut him 

" N-Now if that's what you were looking I suppose we can continue" 

" Oh yes " He said grabbing one of the bottles and pouring a small amount on his finger " So how... how would you like it ?" 

Thanatos thought for a moment. His eyes lingered on his fingers and then looked down at his bed. He passed his hand over the sheets probably feeling them. It was their first time on Zagreus' bed

" I would like to being on top of you... fingerings you at the same time" 

Zagreus eyes widened when picturing the positions they would take. That was quite a spicy one. He didnt know if Thanatos was aware of that 

" That positions is a bit ... are you sure, Than ? " 

" This isn't the first time we lay down together so yes" He says briefly " I would like to make my fingers occupied " totally contradictory to what he had just proposed his face and voice was the same as if he was talking about his job or weather 

Thanatos was composed. Way to composed for Zagreus' liking. He would love to change that. Even if Thanatos didn't quite understood the position they would do. He was ready to take advantage of it when exploring Thanatos body and sensations

" Alright then" Zagreus said with a smile trying to hold in his enthusiasm. He layed down on his bed and gestured for Thanatos to come closer " Now turn around and get on top... like this "

While he positioned Thanatos he could feel the tension on his body finally taking noticed of what they were doing. Now Thanatos was kneeled on top of him, Zagreus' was really tempted to just eat him outsince he just needed to lower himself a bit to give perfect access to his hole and he would love to feel his body squirm on his hands. But he wanted to do Thanatos request, he wanted to finger him and with his position he would be able to let him to that and much more .With his hand he pushed at Thanatos' back making him fall leaving his face direct to his penis while his was facing his asshole

" This... This position is new". Thanatos swallowed, his voice was uncertain but didn't have any fear present in it. He was flushed by the indecency of it for sure but severely excited as his dick started to harden in front of Zagreus' eyes

Now he could feel Thanatos's composure fall down like a feather in the air. And he was loving it. It was his first time in such a position as well but he trusted his skills to make this enjoyable. So he took his lubed finger and started to rub on Thanatos' perineum gently and heard him caught his breath. He then pushed his finger in feeling the resistance on his walls, he went on slowly until he could feel the tight, wet heat from his body open more as Thanatos made his best to open up more. Trying to not lose any time he started to move it in and out in hope of helping him relax further 

" I'm surprised you didn't prepare yourself prior to this" 

" I didn't want to spoil the fun" he said trying to make his voice even 

" And I'm very thankful" 

Under him Thanatos gave a long whine and went to move his finger towards his arse where he repeated his early motion and rubbed his digits over his entrance 

Now, Zagreus had had his fair amount of sex in his life but some things were still a little new to him and being fingered was one of them. He had done that before yes, but still didn't get used to it. He couldn't even remember who he had done it with in the first place but remembers it had been fast. And Thanatos was taking his time with his fingers in a teasing way that made his body restless. When he pushed his finger in Zagreus felt it opening him up in a very abrasive manner making him groan in pain as it made its way inside him. Hearing him Thanatos stopped in his tracks worried

" Its okay" He said after a breath " I fear I'm still a little new to this. Keep on going, please " 

Seemingly reassured Thanatos went back in pressing his fingers in, more gently and slowly this time. He still could feel how tense Zagreus's had become. Thanatos eyes then fixed on Zagreus now erect penis, trying to relax him from the pain and tension his fingers were making, he holded his lenght gently and gave him a small lick that went up from his base to his head that made Zagreus let out a loud moan. Satisfied Thanatos focused his attention on the top his head, sucking it with enthusiasm while his tongue would explore his member 

Zagreus bit his lips trying to hold in the best he could, his legs were already shaking. He was not going to let Thanatos ruin him first. He pulled his hand back and pressed his middle finger beside his index finger. “Tell me if it pains you too much.” He said before pushing both of them into Thanatos who's insides wrapped around his finger in a very arousing way, sensations that went straight to his leaking, rock hard erection where he was sure Thanatos caught with his tongue 

He pressed his finger lowerd until he could fell that they had hit that small wall with his fingertips and started scissors them, now focusing on opening Thanatos more so he could enter him. Thanatos gave him a loud hiss at his motion and clenched his teeth.

Feeling a little guilty at his pain, Zagreus started to give his buttcheeks small kisses and bites trying to compensate for the pain, holding his prick while giving him very slowly movement. Trying to not be so hard in fear of him coming too soon 

Thanatos was now giving him a full a blow job. Bobing his head up and down his length, though he could feel he was not experienced, it did not stopped the wave of pleasure on his stomach

" Now can I ask... The reason behind your request" Zagreus said, fighting the pleasure that ran through his body so he could ask that question. It was an odd position and his request caught him of guard but he of course couldn't negate it. But was still curious

Thanatos' mouth let go of his member and he went quiet. Zagreus tilted his head to the side to see what expression he was wearing. His cheeks were flushed while he stared at the bed and he said " I just wanted to touch you" 

With that his chest was filled with a sentiment of love, his response was so sweet how could Zagreus negate him ? He already felt that he had robbed to much of their time already. Pulling his fingers out he started to change they're position again, already pleased with his preparation. Thanatos rolled to his back looking up to him with an expecting glance and a small smile 

" Ready?" He sat up between Thanatos' legs getting one of his hands to his hips while the other positioned himself in front of his hole where he rubbed gently 

" Oh... would you get on with it already". He said with a tired smile His comment was with his usual cockiness but his voice carried no posion. It was breath and teasing, close to a laugh. Thanatos was having fun. Zagreus couldn't ask for anything more 

He started to press in, feeling as the lube made his movement much easier. Feeling his tigh and wet he was inside. Both of them groaned and Thanatos's hand and legs went around him as he went further, getting as close as possible. Something that made his heart throb with adoration. Zagreus began to thrust, making his first movements be short and fast making so that with every thrust he would go deeper . He who was giving breath moan with every push

Thanatos had never been this vocal with him, where tiny trusts were gaining small whimpers out of his mouth. Zagreus brushed off his hair away from his face making Than open his eyes and gaze at him, his eyes were a little watery and his cheeks were beautiful colored. After a strong trust his voice gave making him cry out, embarassed he bit down his lips and turned his head away from Zagreus' gaze. With the next trusts he tried his best to remain quiet with biting his lips, swallowing down his grunts with an closed mouth but Zagreus was having none of that 

" Don't give me that". He said benting down and catching his mouth, pulling him to a hot kiss while he trusted harder. Thanatos melted in the kiss, pulling his hands around his head, caressing his hair. The kiss was amazing making Zagreus question why haven't they been doing it for so long. It didn't help when Thanatos started moaning into his mouth as he got even faster. He separated his mouth and focused on his trusting, his movement were now deeper and faster, almost taking his full length out and in with every thrust. Thanatos' moans had now involved into full whimpers and muffled screams 

" You sure are vocal, what has changed ?" He said breathy while looking down at his face 

Thanatos opened his eyes and focused on him while his shoulder bobbed up and down from Zagreus's movements 

" hasn't everything?"

Then it hit him. Thanatos was right. They weren't only friends anymore. They were now lovers. The time he spended confused out of his mind about his flowering feelings on his chest. How he finded himself always on Thanatos' corridor and when he was alone on his quest how he never failed on showing up on his thoughts. No longer would he suffer with his emotions because Thanatos had said it himself

He was right there 

" Do me next" He said breathy bending down one last time, giving Thanatos' shoulder a kiss. Than looked at him and gave him a smile when he joined their hands together. Zagreus' hands flew to Thanatos hard member giving him rough strokes. His heart was full at that moment with his realization making his movements more passionate 

He keeped rolling his hips, doing the same gentle movements that he saw made Thanatos' legs start shaking. Enjoying the sexy way he was moving, ruining Than in the process. He decided to go a bit further reaching up causing Thanatos to cry out

" Oh Zagreus!". He arched his back violently ripping his hand to his shoulder eyes clenched 

Oh there it is. Happy by founding his sweet spot Zagreus did not wait and continued his thrusts focusing on it. Thanatos voice was nothing but honey to his ears, now reduced to high pitched cries and whimpers that went straight to his crotch, he could feel himself getting even harder. He was not the only one to noticed it, as Thanatos opened his eyes first looking down at where they were joined and then to Zagreus

" Foolish boy ah... g-getting existed for such a thing" 

" You have no idea what you're doing to me" Zagreus laughed off. He could feel himself getting closer and could tell Thanatos wasn't much far either as the more he stroked more his head leaked, making a pool between them. 

The warmth in his stomach were growing more and more until Zagreus couldn't take it, until he felt himself come inside Thanatos. Clenching his eyes, feeling them water with how strong it felt, not stopping his hips or hands as he rode off his pleasure. Under him Thanatos let out a loud groan and he was coming, his body trembling 

Zagreus slowly slowed down, feeling extremely high with everything, breathing loud. Thanatos hand caressed his back as he closed his eyes, going down on his bed. The sex was still hot in the air, but the usual drill wasn't. He had no feeling to leave but to just lay on top of Thanatos and be there for hours 

" I suppose now that we're lovers we have the permission to cuddle, without it being wierd" 

" I suppose we do, now that we are in your bed and all " Thanatos responded smiling 

" I was planning of cuddling whenever I see you. This would be our new gift- giving... not because I have no more of those"

Thanatos laughed at that. A full open one that he always dreamed to hear. That was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, making him want to make Than laugh like that everyday. Zagreus just stood there watching him, with his heart full of joy and love. Such a long way they come and he couldn't be happier

Hearing his laugh made his body tingle. Wanting more of Thanatos, his body, his touches, his glances, his laugh. He couldn't get enough. He wanted even more 

Thanatos smile didn't leave his lips becoming a small grin that made Zagreus heart skipp a loud beat 

" With pleasure ". With that he turned them, making Zagreus back be on the bed. He slide into him fighting the resistance. His ealier fingering had made him quite loose, as he now felt no piercing pain alarming him. Thanatos licked his lips, silent asking him to open, and Zagreus did feeling his tongue explore his mouth in a hot way. Thanatos hand holded his hips stronger and he started moving. Zagreus felt a shiver run down his body, finally giving away as his walls made space o for Than's intruding cock 

Thanatos began rolling his hips rough. Zagreus hands were now around his neck holding him as he trembled. 

They were together in a hot hug as he felt himself be invaded until with a hard thrust he saw stars, behind his eyelids. He couldn't help himself but moan loud into Thanatos' mouth. He turned his head to the side leaving pulling back from the kiss, with his eyebrows furrowed.

Thanatos's looked at him, with fear that he had hurted him somehow " Zagreus... my love?" 

Upon hearing that nickname Zagreus opened his eyes and mouth, giving heavy breaths that turned into moans at the end. The sensation still present making him tear up.

" It feels really good Than" He had never felt anything like this. His body was turned into a collection of nerves that were woken all at once. 

"I'm happy to hear it" his hips went back to torture him going, going even faster. Zagreus couldn't fight the sensation that overtook him making him cry. Having no escape but hold on to Thanatos for dear life 

Thanatos grabbed his legs, turning him. He now was on his hands and knees as Thanatos grabbed his hips slaming in, resuming his thrusts. Zagreus went down with his head down on the mattress as he grabbed his hands on the shits until his knuckles turned white. As he felt holded down, open and being used. 

The warmth in his belly came to fast and he was coming without an warning. Screaming on the sheets as Thanatos fucked him through. Zagreus went lax on the bed, with no force in his body as Thanatos pounded into him with no mercy, bending down so he would breath on his ears. Zagreus closed his eyes feeling tears roll down his face, overwhelmed that he felt so expended but still felt pleasure that was almost too painful, feeling himself be violated with a few more thrusts until he heard a loud groan from behind him. Thanatos came shoting down deep inside him and as he took his member off to do it also on his ass and back, before falling down on the bed

They were both exhausted, sleep were going to overtake them soon. Slowly they made themselves more comfortable under the sheets giving Thanatos the chance to pull him into a tight embrace, spooning him from behind 

" So cuddles now are our thing" Zagreus said after a yawn 

" Not only that I hope" Thanatos responded with an also tired voice 

" Oh no much... much more" said slowly falling asleep by the end 

" I'm glad" he answered to no one 

Thanatos own eyelids were getting to heavy, deciding to close them. He took in how cozy he was, laying down on a Zagreus bed while holding him gently, hearing his sleep breaths. 

Feeling content he stopped fighting sleep. As he was now holding down Zagreus as his lover, having such confusing thought and feelings now far gone for his mind and heart. Now that their relationship was more 

Much. Much more


End file.
